Team Night
by Veep
Summary: Team night at Sam's. Adult topics included!


Team Night  
  
Sam was glad she had finally done it, accepted her last obligation as SG-1 team leader. Tonight's team night was happening at her house. She had been apprehensive about this. Team nights at Jack's had always worked, no matter what was served, what they did, or how bad things were at work. Team nights at Jack's couldn't be beat so she had worried about trying to replicate it. Thanks goodness Daniel kept hinting they needed to do something fun.  
  
She had planned a simple affair, with a turkey, mashed potatoes, dressing, hot rolls, salad, and an apple pie for dessert. She didn't intend to tell the guys she bought most of it pre-made from the grocery deli.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c were debating whether a staff weapon would match Sam's décor if used to build a lamp when Sam heard a knock on the door. She was surprised but pleased. It had to be Jack. She had invited him but he begged off, saying team night should be reserved for just the three of them. She reminded him that he was part of the team, no matter what title he carried or desk he used. After thoroughly stuffing themselves, all three men settled in Sam's living room. Jack complained about the lack of football on television. As far as he was concerned, the only way to complete a Thanksgiving dinner was to watch football. Sam fiercely denied this being a Thanksgiving dinner - it was August after all. Jack said it if walks like a duck and sounds like a duck then you might as well call it a duck. Teal'c mentioned not having seen any duck being served for dinner. After several minutes of friendly banter, Daniel began laughing, disrupting the whole conversation.  
  
The team channel surfed for a while, and ended up introducing Teal'c to the fine art of adding your own dialog to movies. They found an old Ultraman movie playing on one of the local cable channels. Daniel turned off the sound and begin making up lines for the lead scientist. Sam immediately joined him, playing the heroine in distress. They were up and animating their lines by the time Jack gave in and reluctantly began giving voice to a minor character. Teal'c watched with concealed amusement. He surprised everyone by becoming Ultraman himself. As the movie ended, the friends were in a fit of laughter.  
Sam extracted herself from the fun and asked who wanted dessert. They had all worked off enough dinner to make room for hot apple pie with ice cream. Jack offered to help her in the kitchen.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c continued trying to make up lines for other shows as they searched for something else to watch. As Teal'c made a comment about a toilet bowl cleanser commercial, Jack began laughing so hard he accidentally nicked his left ring finger with the knife he was using to cut the pie. He grabbed a towel and washed it off in the sink.  
  
"I'll get you a band aide, sir."  
  
"That's ok, Carter. You finish the pie I can find my own band aide."  
  
"They're in the master bath, third drawer down to the right of the sink."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jack made his way trough Sam's bedroom and into her bathroom. There were bottles of hairspray and mousse beside the sink. The room smelled just a little floral. Jack was surprised Carter's bathroom was so feminine. Jack opened the third drawer to the right of the sink. It was a disastrous mess! It was so not Carter. Jack was beginning to wonder if he really knew his Colonel as well as he thought he knew her.  
  
As he was rummaging, his hand hit something hard and round. Without thinking, Jack curled his hand around it and picked it up. Just as his mind registered what he was holding, Jack heard her behind him.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I meant the third drawer to the left of the sink. That's my junk drawer."  
  
"Junk, huh?" Jack turned around and looked at Sam. She saw what he had in his hand and smiled.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Jack's eyebrows went up. He expected to see her blush and begin to stammer but instead a wicked smile crossed her face.  
  
"Oh, please. That was a gag gift from the guys I flew with in the gulf. No one in their right minds would use a cheap, noisy, hard vibrator like that." Sam turned around; leaving a stunned and somewhat disappointed Jack in her bathroom. She returned in a moment holding a large purple flexible and oddly shaped contraption.  
  
"Now this one works really well. Technically, it's called a rabbit, because of this little piece here that adds extra stimulation. It's flexible, ribbed, and well proportioned." Jack certainly agreed that it was well proportioned. Jack turned out to be the one who was blushing.  
  
"Rabbit doesn't seem like a good name." Sam reached into the correct drawer and pulled out band aides, which she sat on the counter.  
  
"I didn't think so either, sir." Sam walked back into her bedroom. Jack took a step forward and watched her place the rabbit back in her bedside table drawer.  
  
"So what do you call it?" Jack reached out for a band aide as Sam turned around.  
  
"Funny you should ask. I recently renamed it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, I use to call it Colonel but now I call it General." Sam turned and walked back out to the living room. Jack stood rooted in the doorway to her bathroom. As he processed her words, a grin began to spread across his face.  
  
'There's still hope' he thought. 'Oh yeah, there's still hope.' 


End file.
